Characters/Alwilda
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Very good offensive stats * Varied moveset that brings much needed utility for her type * Hero skill is one of the strongest AoE skills in the game * Hardly any Wait time on her skills, despite being Bludgeon type | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Unique passive skill that buffs enemies as well as allies * Lackluster defense for a frontliner * Possesses one of the few 6 cost Hero skills in the game * Except for her hero skill, the Base Skill is her strongest attack |} Skills |} Alwilda is an instigator of trouble, both in the story and in battle. Her stats are just as beefy as she looks, with a very high Attack and surprisingly good Speed to boot. Unfortunately, her Defense is on the low side, which is a bit dangerous for a frontliner, and it's best to just never expect her to crit. Her passive is a strange one - it buffs your entire team's Attack by 1...except it also buffs the entire enemy team as well. If you're planning to blitz people with one of the Instant Meter strategies, this is definitely a huge bonus. Earlier in the game though, especially when the chips are in your opponent's favor (e.g. winter-time Russia), it's much more of a hindrance. Like most Bludgeon type heroes, Alwilda has Strike as her basic attack. It has above average damage and delay, as well as uniquely limited range for a basic attack. Octopus Clutch is her only Fist type skill, which helps when you need to strike with or without advantage. More importantly, it has the longest range of her moveset AND it pulls people in by 1 row, allowing her to both hit pesky back-row enemies and pull targets into range of her other skills. With only 1 cost for so much utility, this skill will always see a ton of use. Tackle is also relatively cheap at only 2 cost, and gives her a quick and easy AoE option against the enemy's front line. Manannán Mac Lir is Alwilda's hero skill. It's one of the very few 6 cost skills in the game, and it shows its worth by boasting one of the highest damage over such a large AoE in the game. The range of the skill also allows you to be flexible enough to hit either the front two rows or the back two rows, though she must be in the middle file to hit the entirety of each row. Interestingly enough, it has the Push attribute, which shoves any survivors back two rows. This often results in a collision multiplier from being pushed against occupied panels or the back wall, which multiplies the damage by 1.5x! With both collision and type advantage in effect, the damage is multiplied by a total of 3x, turning the skill from a 380% attack to potentially 1140% damage over 6 panels. Scary! Items If you're late enough in the game and want to utilize blitzkrieg strategies, go all out in maximizing her wonderfully high base Attack stat. If you're not planning on using those strats, it may be wiser to raise her poor Defense alongside her Attack. Because of her poor Luck stat and low number of hits per skill, many of the Bludgeon type items aren't actually very well suited toward her, so neutral stat-raising items are usually better. Additional passive items actually synergize with her natural passive skill extremely well too. Good Item Synergy: # Katana items #* Doujigiri and Oodenta work especially well with her stats, if you can keep her health up # Damage and Crit reduction #* Whether raising Def, reducing received damage by a flat amount, or reducing crit damage received, tanking her out helps once she builds up aggro (and keeps katana buffs active longer) # Attack boosts #* Even the simple Hammer and Harpe can be useful without occupying items that are better suited to others # Passive Skill items #* All these items synergize with her natural passive so well, especially Cathbharr to further buff ally Attack and Aesir Helmet to soften up enemy Defense # Caduceus #* This should exclusively be used with Garnet and/or Turquoise stones to get nice stat bonuses without any penalties Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters